Rising Tide
by wacko12
Summary: Inspired by Nightfall. Naruto awakens the Rinnegan after a terrible event. He is taken from Konoha and is trained by the Sage of the Six Paths himself to became the greatest shinobi ever. No Flames please. NaruHina
1. New Powers and Duty

**This is based off the story 'Nightfall by Freowin who gave his permission to me to do this story. Read and Review and most of all enjoy. No flames please.**

**Eight Years after the Kyuubi's Attack**

A short blond haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks with a sad look on his face was sitting alone on a swing watching the other kids play. He had always tried to join in their fun and play with them but they had always said they were not allowed to play with him. Even the kids at the Academy seemed to be extra cautious or simply avoid him. Along with their parents and other people of the village would always sneer at him or chase him away. He had no idea why and it would always hurt when he was alone and no one wanted to be with him besides Teuchi and Ayame who owned a ramen stand.

Naruto was still sitting on the swing contemplating whether or not he could find a way to join in the other kid's game when he heard a mean voice from behind him. "Hey, you're one of those weird people with no pupils who think they are a noble or something. So do you think you are better than us huh" the voice said.

Naruto turned around in the swing and saw three older boys bullying a girl from his class, he remembered trying to talk to her once but she went red and was unable to respond so Naruto just figured she was like everyone else and wanted him to leave her alone. 'What do they think they are doing to her? Her name was Hinata wasn't it? She looks so scared, maybe I should help her out. Its not right to attack someone who can't fight back.' Naruto thought as he got off the swing and started to make his way over to where the bullies were now forcing Hinata to bow and apologize for something.

"Hey what do you guy's think you are doing, leave her alone" Naruto ordered as busting into the clearing.

"What the, oh look she has a little boyfriend" one of the bullies taunted.

"Hey, isn't that the kid our parents said to stay away from, he doesn't look scary to me, he is just as short as this one" the other bully said pushing Hinata to the ground.

"I said leave her alone" Naruto yelled and jumped up punching the bully who had just pushed Hinata to the ground in the face.

"Alright, we will let your little girlfriend go, but you are going to pay for that" the Bully replied and punched Naruto in the gut forcing him to kneel and was unable to block all of the punches that were sent at him.

Hinata watched in horror as the bullies were beating down her crush relentlessly. 'Oh no, Naruto-kun is being hurt because of me! What do I do?' She asked as she tried to get up and help the blonde hair boy.

A few seconds later there was a voice that shouted, "Hinata-sama!" The three bullies looked up and saw an older Hyuuga, a boy, running towards them. After delivering one more blow to Naruto they ran off in the opposite direction just as Ko, Hinata's bodyguard, approached the said girl. "Hinata-sama! Thank Kami you're alright!" Ko said as he helped the little girl up.

"Please Ko, he needs your help" Hinata said pointing to where Naruto lay still unconscious on the ground.

"Hinata-sama, get away from that... that thing at once!" Ko ordered as he looked at the boy with disgust.

"But he is hurt, he might need to be taken to the hospital" Hinata said.

"That is of no concern of yours, or mine, he got himself hurt it is not our obligation to take care of that thing" Ku said.

"But he got hurt to save me, we should help him" Hinata said bordering on tears.

"I will not help that boy, now come on we need to get you home, just forget that you ever saw the boy, I am sure he won't bother you again" Ko said as he pulled Hinata from the area. She could only look back at the place Naruto was slowly regaining consciousness worried if he was going to be okay.

It was another thirty minutes before Naruto was able to crawl over to a tree to support himself to stand. "Why, what did I do, why wouldn't she help me? I tried to save her from those bullies, why does everyone hate me so much?" Naruto said to himself not caring if anyone was around or not. By the time Naruto finally found the strength to begin his walk home the sun had long since set and only the streetlights on the corner of every street lit his way. Fortunately he bumped into someone and even better it was someone he knew.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi who owned the ramen stand exclaimed. "What on earth happened to you?" She asked worriedly as she looked at the bruised boy.

Naruto didn't reply so instead Ayame took his hand. "C'mon we're going back to my place to fix you up. I'll also have dad fix you up some ramen. How does that sound?" She said.

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Thanks Ayame-neechan" He said.

An hour later the two arrived at the ramen owner's home, the said man welcomed Naruto in gladly and quickly after seeing his bruised face. As Ayame helped patched Naruto up Teuchi was preparing dinner. An hour later Naruto was sitting with the Ichiraku family at the dinner table and was slowly eating some of the ramen due to his bruised face. As he ate he explained what happened with him the bullies, the Hyuuga girl who always seems to turn red whenever he's in her presence.

When Ayame heard that she giggled. "Oh Naruto-kun! From what you're saying it sounds like she has a crush on you, not hate you." She said with a giggle.

Naruto blinked, taking that in. "She likes me?" He asked in shock, never really expecting that.

Ayame giggled. "You have a lot to learn about girls Naruto-kun." She said teasingly while her father rolled his eyes. Naruto just sat there thinking of what Ayame just said before returning back to his food.

The three spent a good two hours joking around. Naruto for once in his life was enjoying himself greatly, the feeling of being with people who care about you. Sure he had hanged out with Ayame and her father before at their ramen stand but it felt really good to really be with them in their house, like he was part of the family.

Soon Naruto began to get sleepy and Ayame's father refused to have him go back home so late so he let Naruto stay with them for the night, which made Naruto very happy.

A few minutes later Naruto was sleeping in the guest room, a smile on his face as he slept for the first time in eight years. But he was soon woken up when he heard a crash downstairs. At first Naruto thought that Teuchi or Ayame were up and so ignored it. But when he heard people's voices, voices he did not recognized he got up to investigate. He opened the door a crack just in time to see Teuchi walk downstairs in a shirt and shorts. Behind him was Ayame who wore a nightgown underneath a jacket. Suddenly the voices became louder and were joined by Teuchi and Ayame. "What the hell are you three doing here?" Naruto heard Teuchi asked.

"We're here for the demon brat! Now hand him over!" One of the unfamiliar voices shouted.

Naruto finally had the courage to walk out of his room and looked down the stairs. What he saw made him very nervous, not for himself but for the old man and his daughter. Standing downstairs were three shinobi, one jonin and two chunins. Each one had a kunai in their hands. Despite their intimidating appearance, Teuchi stood his ground. "Do not call Naruto that! He isn't a demon! He is a sweet young boy who has been abused by bastards like you, not get out of my house before I notify the Hokage of this!" He shouted raising a broom in his hand.

The jonin smirked and took a step forward with his kunai raised. This caused Naruto to gasp but he was heard by the other people in the house. The moment the three shinobi saw him the jonin shouted. "There he is! Get him!" And he charged forward…only to be knocked back by Teuchi who struck him in the face with his broom. The two chunin moved forward to attack while Teuchi took a stance despite knowing he was no match for these ninjas. "Ayame run and get Naruto out of here! Inform the Hokage!" He shouted as he started swinging his broom wildly to push the chunins back.

Ayame hesitated for a moment but soon ran up the stairs and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Wait what about Teuchi-jiji?" Naruto asked frantically.

Ayame didn't say anything just kept running to the back door, tightening her grip on Naruto. However they winced when they heard Teuchi give off a painful scream followed by something hitting the floor with a thud. Suddenly the jonin appeared in front of them with a scowl on his face. "Give us the brat bitch!" He shouted as he walked forward.

Ayame pulled Naruto behind her and shook her head, a defiant look on her face. As she began backing up Naruto was taken from her by one of the chunin, a little bit of blood on his face. Ayame spun around to help Naruto when the other chunin lunged forward and stabbed her in the heart. "Ayame-neesan!" Naruto cried in horror as the said girl fell to her knees, a small trickle of blood going down her lip and the life leaving her eyes. But before she fell to the ground she gave Naruto one last smile. "I love you little brother." She said before she collapsed dead.

Naruto worlds shattered, hearing Ayame call him her little brother was too much. His body fell limp as he stopped struggling against his captives, the lifeless bodies of Teuchi and Ayame burned into his memory. _'Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neesan, I loved you guys like you were my family,' _thought Naruto with head down, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. _'These heartless bastards took away my only true family from me!' _unknown to anyone but Kurama, something inside of Naruto was awakening, something long thought to be myth.

"How does it feel demon, to have those you care for taken from you? Now you know the pain you brought to this village, and now we will take our revenge for you have done. Guys, hold him up, I won't to see the life leave him when I kill him." The two chunin holding Naruto smirked at their superiors command before they forced Naruto into a standing position, his hair still shadowing his eyes.

Suddenly all three ninjas froze when they felt a massive killing intent coming from the boy. The chunins holding him were so shocked that they even let go of Naruto; however Naruto did not crash on the floor, he stood in place with his head still down. Before any of them could react Naruto shot his head up and they were shocked to see his eyes had changed. No longer were they a warm dark blue but now a purple-greyish color with ripples and a small black pupil dot in the middle. Suddenly Naruto let out a war cry and lunged at the jonin who screamed in terror followed by the chunins.

A few minutes later the house was entirely silent. All but one of the occupants lay dead inside, the survivor none other then Naruto Uzumaki who was passed out on the floor. His tear stained face still wet with fresh tears going down his cheeks. He never did notice the hooded man that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and whisk him away.

**Underground Location**

A few hours later Naruto awoke to a new surrounding. No longer was he inside the house of Teuchi and Ayame; now he was inside what appeared to be a cave of some sort. There were a few lit torches strapped to the cave's walls but not even that helped Naruto to see things clearly.

"Ugh! W-what happened?" Naruto asked himself as he rubbed his head. Suddenly the memories of what transpired that night came flooding into his head. "Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-jiji, no" He murmured as he began to cry.

"I see that you're awake." A mysterious yet calming voice said.

Naruto paused from crying as he looked up to find the source of the voice. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. Finally he saw something move in the shadows. It was a man but all he saw was the silhouette of the man that was slowly approaching him. The only things that could be seen on the silhouette were the monk staff he carried and the necklace with six blood red magatama he wore. Unlike the rest of body however, his eyes were clear as day, a metallic purple with a dot like pupil with four concentric circles surrounding it, giving them a rippling effect.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked a little fearfully as the man stepped fully into the light, revealing his face. He was an elderly man with pure white hair that looked like it might have once been red. He had wrinkles underneath his eyes similar to the Saindame Hokage. However he had a kind smile on his face as he looked down at Naruto.

"You can call me the Rikudou Sennin or your predecessor if you like." The man said kindly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Predecessor? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

The sage smiled before taking out a small piece of a mirror. "Here take a look." He said as he handed the mirror to Naruto.

Naruto took the mirror and looked at his face. His eyes, well he thinks there his eyes, widened at what he sees. "Whoa! My eyes look freaky, but awesome at the same time." Naruto said with an awe expression on his face.

The old man chuckled. "I'm glad you like them Naruto-kun, because that is how you're my successor, my heir. You see I am the Sage of the Six Paths, the founder of ninjutsu. The eyes were possess are called the Rinnegan, the most powerful dojutsu to ever be created."

Naruto looked up at the old man in amazement. "Cool! So does that mean I'll be able to be an awesome shinobi jiji?" He asked.

The Sage nodded but then frowned. "Yes but it also means you have a great responsibility on your shoulder Naruto-kun." When the boy gave him a quizzical look the sage sighed. "You see it was my goal to bring peace to the Elemental Nations, but that really never happen. And now there is a great darkness approaching that threatens everything that we've have strived to create. Its up to you Naruto-kun to bring peace to this world in my stead."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused. "Why? I mean if you're here then shouldn't you be able to do it?" He asked.

The Sage shook his head sadly. "No I cannot. For you see what you are looking at is a weaker form of myself, a ghost to be frank. And if I ever leave this room I will die. I used the power of the Rinnegan to allow myself to live so I could meet you Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down at his hands and thought carefully at what the man was saying. It was a lot for an eight-year old to take in. However a part of himself knew that he had to do this and that it was the best way for people to recognize him. Finally his mind would go back to the still forms of Ayame and Teuchi. He didn't want to let anyone down like that again. With a determine look in his eyes Naruto looked up at the Sage. "Okay jiji, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

The Sage of the Six Paths smiled. "First we let you heal up and when you're ready we'll begin your training."

And so a new Sage of the Six Paths was born.

**Well I hope you all liked it. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review. No flames please.**


	2. Recruiting

**So here we go! Hope you enjoy and review.**

**Half a Year Later in the Land of Water**

"Why won't you answer me, I asked you a question, don't ignore me!" screamed Kimmimaro, an 9 year old boy with long, straight white shoulder length hair with two separate partings on either side of the face with the rest of the hair tied in a lose pony tail at the back, a slightly round face with two dots on his forehead, vivid green eyes and pale white skin.

No response.

"Fine, if you won't answer me then..." said Kimmimaro ominously, protruding a bone sword from his forearm.

"Hello..." said a young sounding voice from behind Kimmimaro, stopping his assault on the helpless flower. Spinning around so fast with an almost snapping sound from his neck to face this intruder, Kimimaro turned with a snarl on his face.

Observing his possible opponent, the young Kaguya relaxes slightly at noticing the similar age of the intruder, but not letting his guard down completely. Taking a closer look at his features, the red spiky hair on the boy's head that pointed in all directions. He had tanned skin and whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black cloak with the hood down and with the symbol of a whirlpool on the front of the cloak. But what caught Kimmimaro's attention were the boy's eyes. They were the most unique eyes Kimmimaro had ever seen. They were fully purple with six rings around it focusing on a small dot like pupil.

"Do not worry, I don't intend to fight you, I was only curious as to why you deemed such a beautiful flower undeserving of continued existence?" asked the blonde in his usual soft and indifferent voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Kimmimaro bluntly, completely ignoring the red head's question.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and as to what I want, I have a proposition for you, but I would like it if you told me why you tried to kill that lovely flower before I make that proposition." Said the red head calmly.

Kimmimaro did not like talking, after all the only time he communicated with people before now was through violence, but something told him that that would not end well against someone of this foe's caliber.

"This flower is ignorant, how can it bloom and mock me with its beauty and happiness when everyone else is suffering. The lands are bathed in blood of the innocent, everyone is suffering in this land, everyone is in pain, we are in hell and this ignorant trash is living and blooming in happiness as if this is heaven." Said Kimmimaro, snarling in anger and hatred at the plant, as if it understood what he is saying, almost as if expecting it to retaliate.

"I see, tell me…er..."

"Kimmimaro Kaguya."

"Yes, Kimmimaro-san, what did you hope would happen after hurting the plant, what are your expectations?"

"I simply wish to open its eyes, to make it feel the pain and suffering of everyone and make it end its constant mockery, maybe then it would understand my pain and suffering, maybe than it would accept my offer of friendship and stop ignoring me." Said Kimmimaro, still glaring at the flower.

After hearing that, Naruto could understand what the boy meant. "Kimmimaro-san, have you ever had any friends?" Naruto asked.

The white hair boy shook his head sadly. "Then how about I become your friend?" Naruto asked.

This caught Kimmimaro off guard. No one had ever offered friendship to him before. "R-really? Why?" He said as his eyes narrowed and looked at the red head.

"I know what it is like to be treated differently, like an outcast without any knowledge of why you're treated in such a manner. But I found people who understood my pain and accepted me for who I am." Naruto said as he extended his had towards Kimmimaro. "And I would like to be your friend as well, if you'll accept it."

Kimmimaro couldn't believe it. Standing before him was someone who understood the pain he had gone through and was now offering it to him. He felt like he finally found his savior. "I-I would like that, N-Naruto-sama." Kimmimaro said before accepting the hand.

Naruto smiled wide. "Great! Now before we head back to meet the others, there is one more person that we must save." Naruto said as he began to walk away, with Kimmimaro catching up to him.

"Who is that Naruto-sama? Another friend?" The Kaguya asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes and like you he is cast out for what he is. His name is Suigetsu Hozuki."

**Elsewhere**

A white hair boy, with a tint of blue at the ends of his hair, along with sharp teeth and purple eyes, was running frantically through the woods of the Land of Water. This was Suigetsu Hozuki of the once fame Hozuki clan of Kirigakure. Behind him were Kiri-nins loyal to the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura who issued the purge of all bloodline users in the country.

Suigetsu panted as he remembered what happened a few days ago. His brother, Mangetsu Hozuki, who had just become of the fame Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, died protecting Suigetsu from some of the anti-bloodlines ninja. He was now probably the only survivor of his entire clan.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He kept saying to himself as he tried to shift his body into water. His clan possessed the kekkei genkai known the Water Transformation Technique, allowing them to turn their bodies into water. However Suigetsu had yet to fully master his ability due to his young age and lack of training. He was so focus on turning himself into water that he didn't see the Kiri-nin in front of him until he ran into him and fell backwards.

'Damn' He cursed to himself as he looked up and realized that he was surrounded. "Okay you jerks want to fight?" He asked as he put up a brave act. "Then fine! I've been itching to cut something up for a while."

The ninjas just smirked before lunging at him when suddenly someone shouted, "Shinrai Tensei!" And suddenly the Kiri-nins were blown backwards away from Suigetsu. Before the Hozuki could ask what was going on two boys about his age landed beside him. "You okay?" The red head asked.

Suigetsu nodded dumbly as he looked at the other Kiri-nins. Some of them were getting back up while a few lay motionless. "What the hell was that?" The captain asked.

Naruto looked at Kimmimaro. "Kimmimaro, take them head on! I'll cover you!" Naruto said as he got into a stance.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" Kimmimaro replied and charged forward, bones in the shape of blades sticking out of his arms. He lunged at two Kiri-nins who were still getting up and impaled them through the chest. Then he moved past them and onto another enemy.

"Their kekkei genkai users! Get them!" The captain shouted before he was suddenly pulled forward towards Naruto by an unknown force. Before the captain could react a black rod that came out of nowhere suddenly impaled him.

Suigetsu just watched in awe and confusion as these two people were now decimating his chasers. The power they wield despite their ages was unbelievable. And as soon as it had begun it ended quickly in a matter of minutes.

Kimmimaro retracted his bone weapons as he walked up to Naruto and Suigetsu. "That is all of them Naruto-sama." Kimmimaro said.

Naruto nodded before looking at Suigetsu. "You okay?" He asked.

Suigetsu was finally snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his two saviors. "Who the hell are you guys? What do you want with me?" He asked as he moved a few steps back.

Naruto smiled at him. "Its okay. We aren't here to hurt you, we're here to offer you a proposition."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?" He snarled.

Kimmimaro got into a stance, ready to attack this boy if he threatened his new friend. But instead Naruto raised a hand to stop him. "I want you to join us and our group that I'm creating. We'll help you get stronger and avenge your clan. Also I brought you a gift." He said as he reached into his cloak. What he pulled out mat Suigetsu's eyes widened.

In Naruto's hand was a perfectly round glowing blue rod, the size of a katana handle. But Suigetsu could also sense the chakra radiating from the object. "T-that's…"

Naruto nodded. "The Suijin (Water Blade) of the Hozuki Clan. Wielded by the Nidaime Mizukage who was head of the clan once. It was lost during his battle with the Nidaime Tsuchikage. I found it awhile ago."

Suigetsu just stared at the small item in awe. He had heard all the stories about it from his clan elders; how it had the ability to shift its form into whatever the wielder wanted. It could also absorb the water in the atmosphere and give it to the Hozuki who wielded it for chakra and stamina restoration. Besides the weapons used by the Seven Swordsmen, this one perhaps outweighed all of them. "So are you with us?" Naruto asked, snapping Suigetsu out of his gaze.

The Hozuki smirked, showing some of his sharp teeth. "Well you did save my life, and you seem like a cool dude. So sure I'll join ya if I get to cut people up." Suigetsu replied.

Naruto smirked and tossed the Suijin towards Suigetsu who caught it happily. Then Naruto formed some hand signs, causing a large poof of smoke to appear in front of the three kids. When it disappeared a giant beaked bird appeared before them. Suigetsu and Kimmimaro were shocked of how odd looking it was, but also how it had some piercings and the same eye as Naruto. Naruto ignored their looks and jumped onto the bird before looking down at the others. "Well, you guys getting on or not?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Without further prompting Kimmimaro and Suigetsu soon climbed aboard and with a single command from Naruto, took off. "This is awesome!" Suigetsu cried as they rose higher into the air.

**In the ruins of Uzushiogakure**

Sitting in the watchtower of the once famous village known as Uzushiogakure, was an eight-year old Karin Uzumaki. She was currently occupying herself eating some food made by Nono Yakuishi and reading a book about her clan's history. She was so absorbed into it that she didn't notice the large bird coming towards the island until it let out a noise. That's what made her look up and her face lighten up when she realized who it was. Quickly she headed over towards a small parchment of paper with the kanji for "send". Then she added some chakra into her finger and pressed it against the paper. The paper absorbed the chakra and through a wire began sending the chakra towards somewhere else. Once that was done Karin grabbed the book and headed down the stairs to greet the arrivals.

A few minutes later she arrived at a wide clearing where the bird began to land. She smiled when she saw Naruto waving at her. Once he and the other two passengers jump off and the bird poof away did she walk over to greet them and said, "Welcome back Naruto-niisan. I see you managed to find them." She said with a smile as she gave her cousin a hug.

Naruto smiled in return before letting go. "Yes Kimmimaro, Suigetsu, allow me to introduce you to my cousin/sister Karin Uzumaki. Karin-neechan will you please take them to Nono-san so she can check them over? I need to speak with sensei on some issues. Speaking of which where is Yuderu-san?" Naruto asked as he looked around for his scout/spy and most loyal subordinate.

"He headed towards Konoha. Apparently something big happened there, I think with the Uchiha clan, and he went to check it out." Karin replied. Naruto nodded and then disappeared in a vortex, shocking both Suigetsu and Kimmimaro. "What the hell was that?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin smirked. "One of Naruto-niisan's space time ninjutsu. He's an expert in that category along with a few other types of skills." Karin said proudly. "Now if you will follow me I'll take you to Nono-san who already knows we're coming."

The two boys nodded and began following the red head girl. As they did they managed to take a look at their surroundings. Despite being in ruins, Uzushiogakure was still a splendid sight to behold. Much of the buildings were still standing though with a few damages to them and seemed to glitter off the sun. As they walked over a bridge they saw a lake underneath it with fishes moving around. "What is this place Karin-san?" Kimmimaro asked in awe.

Karin had a sad smile on her face as she responded. "Uzushiogakure, the village of mine and Naruto-niisan's clan, the Uzumaki clan."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Uzumaki clan? Weren't they famous for their mastery in fuinjutsu as well as kenjutsu?" He asked.

Karin nodded. "Yes in fact it was our clan that introduced the skills of swords to Kirigakure when the Mist Village was first founded."

"But why is the village in ruins?" Kimmimaro asked.

Karin frowned at this as they kept walking. "Our clan and village were feared as one of the greatest villages ever and so Kumo, Iwa and several smaller villages joined together to crush Uzushiogakure. It took I think about a year for them to finally enter the village but by then many of our clansmen escaped and are now scattered amongst the Elemental Nations."

Kimmimaro could detect the grief in her voice and offered a brief bow. "I am sorry for your loss Karin-san." He said.

Karin smiled at him. "Its no problem really. When Naruto-niisan found me three months ago I was skeptical at first since my village had been destroyed but when Naruto took me in I couldn't have been happier now that I know that I have family out there. Besides there are still plenty of books and scrolls about our clan's history." She said the last part as she patted the book under her hand.

"So is this Nono character also part of the Uzumaki clan?" Suigetsu asked as he twirled Suijin around.

Karin shook her head. "No, she's a former kunoichi of Konoha but was held in an Iwa prison for a long time. Naruto saved her due to her skills as a medic, infiltrator and as a caretaker. She's also very sweet to others but can be ruthless when defending those she cares about." Then she stopped. "Well we're here." She said proudly.

Kimmimaro and Suigetsu looked up and saw that they were standing in front of a building. Judging from how it looked, it was a hospital. There were a few broken windows but all in all it seemed to have been fixed a bit as they saw light inside. They followed Karin inside and at the front desk was a woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. She had long bright blond hair and tan skin. Her eyes were very light and she wore a square-shaped glasses. She looked up and smiled when she saw Karin. "Ah Karin-chan how are you? Has Naruto-kun returned already?" She asked.

Karin smiled. "Hai and he brought two new people. This is Kimmimaro." She pointed to said boy who bowed. "And Suigestu." The boy waving his hand at the older woman. "Naruto-neesan wanted you to check them over to make sure that there are no serious damages to them."

Nono looked at the two boys and smiled. "Of course if you two would be so kind to step this way. I'll be with you in a second."

**A few miles away from Konoha**

Itachi Uchiha, once known as the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan since Madara's time, was now fleeing from the village he loved so much that he would die for it. The reason was because he had slaughtered his entire clan except for his little brother Sasuke Uchiha and his mother Mikoto Uchiha. The reason for doing this was because his father, Fugaku Uchiha, along with the other Uchiha members were planning a coup against the Hokage, which would've led Konoha into a civil war and their enemies would've taken advantage of the turmoil to attack. The only way to avoid such a disaster would be either too settle with negotiations or to get rid of the problem; in other words the total annihilation of the Uchiha Clan.

Of course Itachi was the one who volunteered for this endeavor with the following requirements that both his mother and little brother were to be spared. Of course Hiruzen complied and promised to make sure no harm fell upon them. He also managed to give Itachi at least a ten minutes head start before the rest of the village realized what happened.

His musings were cut short when he sensed another nearby chakra. Landing on the ground after jumping through the trees Itachi drew his ninjato and got into a stance. "Who's there?" Itachi asked.

Walking from behind one of the trees was a tall man wearing a cloak similar to Naruto's. However, it was his face that caught Itachi's attention. It was completely black and bald while his eyeballs were yellow while his pupils were pure white. The chakra he was also radiating off was odd as well, not foul but still odd. "Itachi Uchiha I assume?" The man asked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes but merely nod his head. The man continued speaking, "My name is Yuderu. Naruto-sama has sent me to recruit you to join our group."

Itachi's eyes widened. 'Naruto? The only one I know who has that name disappeared a year ago or so. Could it be the same Naruto?' Itachi thought.

Itachi was the anbu assigned to guard Naruto from the shadows. As he did he began to take a liking to Naruto's personality and positive attitude and would glare at the villagers for not understanding the difference between the jailer and the prisoner. He had been upset when the boy went missing, which is why he would join the search parties to find him. If this was indeed the same Naruto then perhaps there was hope. "What does your group do Yuderu-san?" Itachi asked.

"Well we're not a group yet." Yuderu replied. "However you can put us under the mercenary category." He noticed Itachi stiffen at that. "But we have a policy of not taking on jobs that would oppress the innocent or require us to kill the defenseless. If you want more information then you must come with me."

Itachi thought about this. True he had no idea what he was going to do after he had completed his mission but here was a chance to do something in his life that would allow him to still help others. Getting out his stance and putting his ninjato back into its holder Itachi said, "Very well, I shall accompany you." He said.

Yuderu nodded and soon began jumping through the trees, followed by Itachi.

A few days later and after acquiring a boat from one of Naruto's contacts, Yuderu and Itachi arrived at the port of Uzushiogakure. Fortunately Naruto had sensed their approach and disabled the barrier protecting the island and stopped the whirlpools so the boat could enter. Even though he knew he had to guide Itachi, Yuderu was annoyed of how long it took.

Yuderu was given life by the Rikudou Sennin with the ability of molecular manipulation allowing him to travel anywhere and take on any form. That is how he managed to sneak Naruto out of Konoha that night when the boy first awakened his Rinnegan.

But back to the present Itachi looked at the island and spotted two figures standing at the docks waiting for them. One of them was a red head girl and the other was "Naruto-kun?" Itachi said to himself as he looked at the boy's new appearance.

Once the boat finally docked, Itachi and Yuderu walked off and were greeted by Karin and Naruto. "Yuderu, its good to see you again. Good job of finding him." Naruto said to the tall man.

Yuderu bowed. "I was merely performing my duty Naruto-sama." He said as he greeted Karin while Naruto walked up to Itachi. Naruto smiled at the Uchiha. "Its good to see you too Itachi-san." Naruto said.

Itachi was about to say the same thing when he finally noticed Naruto's eyes. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. "That's…that's" Itachi tried to say but was to shocked that he was looking at the legendary dojutsu of all times.

"The Rinnegan, that is correct Itachi-san. I do possess the legendary dojutsu. Since you are no longer a Konoha-ninja and need a place to stay, I was wondering if you would join us and teach me what you know that my other sensei does not know." Naruto asked.

Itachi smiled. "It would be interesting to train someone like you Naruto-kun." The Uchiha said. "And I am curious to meet the rest of this group of yours. I am glad I made the right decision to follow Yuderu-san here."

Naruto clapped his hands. "Excellent. Yuderu go report to sensei of your return and then meet with me later of what you learned of the outside world. Karin-neechan and I will take Itachi-san to meet the other three."

**Well what do you think of Naruto's group so far? And how about their base of operations huh? Review**


	3. Five Years Later

**And time to see how Konoha is doing in the last five years. Enjoy and Review. **

**Konoha 5 Years after Naruto's Disappearance**

Life in Konoha had changed drastically in the past five years, not all of it good. With the loss of the entire Uchiha clan minus two survivors, Konoha's military force dropped greatly but they still remained strong. Sasuke, one of the two survivors along with his mom, was always seen training hard in order to one day kill his brother and avenge his clan.

But that is not what Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Saindame Hokage, depress, and this time it wasn't paperwork. Naruto Uzumaki, someone who was like a grandson to him, had still not been found and even now Sarutobi wanted to find him but the council, or to be frank the civilian council, were glad that the demon brat was gone. Even now there were parties now and then, which ended with anbu arresting large numbers of people to be taken to Ibiki.

But Sarutobi wasn't the only person upset with Naruto's death, Kakashi Hatake the student of the late Yodainme, was also in mourning having believed in failing to protect his sensei's legacy. This made him more unreliable in taking on teams, though he usually failed them anyway. However this year Sarutobi would have no choice but to assign him a team since the civilian council, without Mikoto's permission, were pushing for Sasuke to be trained by one of their elites and Kakashi fit that bill seeing how he had the sharingan despite not being an Uchiha.

Along with him were Jiraiya and Tsunade, two of Hiruzen's students and part of the Sannin. Jiraiya was the boy's godfather and he felt like he failed Minato, his student, in keeping his son safe. He would still come to Konoha to deliver news from his spy network but wouldn't stay to long due to being unable to stand the parties celebrating Naruto's disappearance. Tsunade was a different story; true she did not know Naruto very well or in fact ever met him. But he was technically family due to her clan, the Senju, and the Uzumaki clan being relatives. Also Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, was like a daughter to Tsunade so that was like a double blow to her. Instead of staying away from Konoha even more, she decided to move back into the Senju clan estate and run the village's hospital. She finally saw that running away from the source of her pain wasn't going to do anything and it would be a better way to honor her love ones.

But unknown to him another person was mourning over Naruto's disappearance. That person was Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Even to this day she regretted not helping Naruto when he had helped her and worse not even telling him her feelings. However she made a promise to herself to remain brave and train hard because that is what Naruto would want.

Sighing Hiruzen continued with assigning the genin teams this year. 'Things have been so dull these past few years. What I wouldn't give for one of Naruto-kun's pranks right now.' He thought to himself as he continued signing forms.

**Academy**

Sasuke was sitting amongst an admiring crowd of girls; among them were the bickering forms of Sakura and Ino. Kiba was sitting next too the quiet Shino, while Shikamaru and Choji were found together in the back. Hinata was sitting in the front of the room when the door opened revealing a kid who looked similar to Sasuke; except for the "smile" on his face. He wore all black clothing and was carrying a small book in his hands. Sai was a surprise to everyone when he showed up during the middle of the academy year, but he demonstrated that he was a competent ninja who was more then on their skill.

"Okay everyone quiet down!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice just as a giant cloud of smoke erupted revealing a grinning Iruka. Dark skinned chunin gently laid the folder he was holding down on his desk as he scanned everyone in the room. "Now, is everyone ready to learn your team," Iruka questioned with a gently smile on his face as everyone nodded. "Now just remember the individuals in your team are there to help you. If you get into trouble you can count on them to get you out of it." Iruka couldn't stop the chuckle coming from him as he watched everyone quake with anticipation.

Iruka glanced at his students and gave them a smile as he opened the folder. "Now, please listen closely to your team assignments," Iruka announced with an authoritative tone in his voice. "Now, some of the teams will be left unfilled because we don't have enough students to fill them. Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai and your sensei will be Kakashi." Everyone covered their ears as Sakura screamed out in joy while other girls deflated. "Now, that we have that out of the way. Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and your sensei will be Kurenai." Hinata smiled towards her fellow teammates who gave her nods of a silent agreement. "Team ten finally is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and your sensei will be Asuma." Iruka looked around at the students and noticed some were happy, but others looked indifferent to the whole thing. "Now, you have some time before you met your sensei so please take this time in order to get to know your team." Iruka said and left with that word leaving the newly formed teams to themselves.

The result was almost immediate almost everyone seemed to materialize next too their respective teammates. Hinata and Kiba talked while Shino listened intently. Sakura tried to get Sasuke to go out with her while Sai drew in his book. Ino berated Choji for eating too much and Shikamaru for sleeping. Hinata continued to talk with her friends until a red eyed woman with black hair entered. "Team eight?" Hinata, Kiba, and Shino looked at the woman giving her a slight wave. "I'm Kurenai your sensei. Meet me at the meadow in two minutes." With that their sensei vanished in a swirl of leaves causing the trio to dash for the window.

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were all still sitting in their classroom awaiting their sensei. Sai was sitting drawing aimlessly, but kept glancing towards his fellow teammates. Sakura was prancing back and forth muttering about how their sensei is late. Sasuke was looking about with barely a hint of emotion in his features. Sai returned to his picture to see a small snake. Just then the door opened to reveal a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. He gave everyone a glance as if he was trying to measure their worth. "My first impression," Kakashi stated. "I think you're an odd bunch." Sasuke's eyes twitched in a slight display of anger. Sakura glared at her sensei with a glare on her face. Sai just smiled up at Kakashi. "Meet me at the roof… now." With that last word Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving his team to take the stairs. Kakashi was waiting on the bench when his team opened the door behind him. Kakashi gestured to the chairs in front of him indicating that he wanted his team to sit. "Now I want you all to tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi glanced towards Sakura and gave her an eye smile.

"Okay, I guess I could give you an example," Kakashi said as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have some likes, but just as many dislikes. My dream… is undecided at this point." Everyone just stared at Kakashi with one thought in mind. 'All we got was his name.' "Now, it's your turn pinky." Sakura glared at Kakashi with hate at her nickname, but continued neither less.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura announced with a clear voice. "I like…" She gave Sasuke a loving glance, but quickly tore it away. "I dislike loud and idiotic people. My dream is to someday marry a certain someone." She giggled at that causing a slight groan to escape Kakashi while also resisting the urge to taunt the girl a little.

"Alright, Mr. Gloomy you're next."

Sasuke shared a glare that never wavered with Kakashi as he spoke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes, but not a lot of likes. My dream is to revive the Uchiha clan, protect my mother and to kill a certain someone." Kakashi gave Sasuke a sad expression and made a mental note to inform Mikoto about Sasuke's dream. If Sasuke was so hell bent on killing his brother then he would have to make sure that didn't happen.

"Alright, now it's our artist's turn."

Sai didn't close his book, but spoke as he continued to draw while glancing up at Kakashi every few seconds. "My name is Sai," Sai spoke in an emotionless voice. "The only two things I like is my brother who is currently ill and drawing. My dream is to help my brother get better and do my best for this team." Kakashi nodded, but knew there was something else that Sai wasn't saying. Kakashi sighed as he stood up and fully looked at his team with a steady gaze and thought carefully.

"Tomorrow meet me at training ground seven for your final test," Kakashi raised his hand to stop Sakura from interrupting him as he continued. "The first test was just to weed out the weak, this is the true test. Oh, and don't eat anything or you might throw up." With that Kakashi left leaving his team confused. Sasuke stood up and turned to leave when Sakura jumped up and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun would you like…"

"No, besides my mom wanted me home as soon as I was done here." Sasuke left on that note leaving behind Sai and Sakura.

"He's differently different," Sai announced as he stood up with his finished drawing. Sakura turned around only to see Sai's picture. It was a picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, and her all in different posses like he drew them from separate areas. "But there is hope in this team." Sakura looked up and saw the sly little smile on Sai's face making Sakura turn with an angry blush on her face.

"Sai since I don't have anything to do and since I don't know you that well; would you like to go eat some ramen." Sakura looked up and saw Sai thinking about her offer before nodding his head "But not too long I need to check on my brother." Sai said. Sakura nodded her head as well and the two of them left heading for the only ramen store in town.

**Somewhere in the Land of Fire**

Walking through the many forests of the country, two hooded figures could be seen. They both wore black cloaks with whirlpool symbols on it, one on the back and the other on the front. One of them was shorter then the other by a few inches but nevertheless was intimidating. The taller one had a suitcase in his left hand that would sway back and forth as he walked.

"Itachi-san we are nearing the checkpoint." Kimmimaro said to his partner.

"Thank you Kimmimaro-kun I can see it from here." The stoic Uchiha replied.

The two arrived in front of a small shrine that judging by its look was dedicated to the Sage of the Six Paths. In the center of the shrine was a compartment, big enough for a briefcase. Itachi gently placed the said briefcase inside the compartment and after forming the correct hand sign the briefcase disappeared in a flash, only to be replaced by a scroll.

"Well it seems like we already have our next assignment. I was hoping that we would have a little break after getting that money on that missing-nin." Itachi said as he opened the scroll and read its contents.

"Naruto-sama must have a value reason for giving another assignment so soon." Kimmimaro said.

Itachi nodded and placed the scroll into his pocket. "We are to head towards Wave Country to recruit to more people to our group."

"So we will have more comrades like Guren-san, Yukimaru-kun, Jugo-kun and Gozu-san?" Kimmimaro asked.

Over the past five years Naruto's group managed to recruit four more people. Guren was the wielder of the unique kekkei genkai known as Crystal Release. She was once a subordinate of Orochimaru but Naruto showed her the truth of the vile man and so she gladly accepted the invitation to join Naruto's group.

Taking with her were Yukimaru, a young boy whose mother was killed by Guren, thus making the older woman swear to protect him and the other was Gozu, one of Orochimaru's test subjects who Guren had shown kindness too. Gozu was a skilled fighter and good with Earth release, making him a welcome addition to the team. Yukimaru was still young but when he was at age, Guren planned to train the boy in ninjutsu.

Jugo was a unique case. He came from an unknown clan that had the ability to change their bodies using sage transformation. Jugo also had split personality, one of them would send him on a killing spree on anything in sight. It was thanks to Kimmimaro that Jugo was able to be tamed and be given help with his problem.

"Yes Kimmimaro-kun we are to recruit a man named Zabuza and his partner a boy named Haku." Itachi said as the two took off to the trees.

"Zabuza's name sounds familiar but I do not recognize the other." Kimmimaro said as he and Itachi jumped from branch to branch.

"Zabuza is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist but became a missing-nin after a failed coup on the current Mizukage. Haku from what the scroll tells me is a survivor of the bloodline purges and is a wielder of the rare kekkei genkai Ice Release."

Kimmimaro nodded his head. "I see, but why are they in Wave Country?"

"According to the scroll and from what I heard around in other villages, a tyrant named Gato is controlling the country by sucking it dry. He has hired missing-nin to assert his authority and also to eliminate a bridge builder named Tazuna who has requested Konoha's aid. Our orders however are to take Zabuza and Haku with us. Naruto-kun shall deal with Gato." Itachi said as the two continued jumping through the trees.

**Lave of Waves**

It had been six months since the new genin teams were formed. Currently two of them were in the Land of Wave on what was suppose to be a simple C-rank mission that got boosted to an A-rank mission. At first Team 7 had been given the mission but when Kakashi realized that this was to much for a newly formed genin team, he requested back-up, which he got in the form of team 8. Currently both genin teams and their respective sensei's were locked in combat with Zabuza Momoichi and his subordinate Haku. Kurenai and Kakashi were taking on Zabuza, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai and Shino were dealing with Haku's ice mirrors while Sakura and Hinata were protecting the client Tazuna. However fighting in the mist that Zabuza had created made things difficult for the Konoha-nins.

Kakashi dodged another swing from Zabuza's sword while Kurenai charged the swordsman from the back. However Zabuza saw this and easily kicked the kunoichi jonin back. "Ha! Is this the best that Konoha can offer?" Zabuza asked as he deflected Kakashi's kunai and slashed Kakashi in the waist. Though it wasn't fatal it still made the copy-cat wince as he jumped back.

But Kakashi soon formed some hand signs with the blood from his body and slammed his hands on the ground. "Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang!" He said and soon all of his dog-nins popped out of the ground and latched themselves onto Zabuza. "Shit!"

Kakashi then focused lightning into his hand, thus creating his personal assassination jutsu, Chidori. "Now…you die." Kakashi said and charged forward intending to finish Zabuza once and for all. But before he could impale Zabuza several small projectiles headed towards Kakashi who managed to dodge them as they struck the ground instead. The projectiles created small craters in the bridge's surface when they struck it. Zabuza used this to free himself from the dog's grasp though he felt some skin rip off of his body as he did so.

Two cloaked figures landed beside Zabuza while Kurenai landed next to Kakashi. "Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

"Who we are is not you concern Konoha-san. However we cannot allow you to kill Zabuza or his partner." Itachi said calmly.

"And what do you want with me and Haku?" Zabuza asked as he picked up his sword. True these guys save him but that didn't mean he trust them.

"Naruto-sama wishes for you two to join us as your skills could prove valuable for our organization." Kimmimaro said in a stoic manner while keeping his eyes on Kakashi and Kurenai.

Kakashi didn't miss the person that Kimmimaro mentioned. 'Naruto-sama? Does he mean Naruto Uzumaki?' He thought.

Before anyone could do anything else the mist unexpectedly began to disappear. Soon everyone could see where everyone else was. "What the hell is going on here?" Zabuza asked.

"Ah that must be Naruto-kun's doing. He has the unique ability to absorb jutsus into his body." Itachi said calmly.

'An ability that allows you to absorb jutsus into your body? That's one hell of a skill?' Zabuza thought as Haku landed beside him while the other genins ran to their jonin's side.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on, who are these people?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea Sakura but for now I want you all to stay on your guard." Kakashi ordered as he turned his attention back on Kimmimaro. "You the one who said Naruto-sama. Would he happen to be Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kimmimaro growled a little as he got into a stance. "How dare you use Naruto-sama's name in such an undignified manner." He growled but was stopped by Itachi.

"Calm yourself Kimmimaro-kun, we came here to get Zabuza and Haku, not start a fight." Itachi said.

Kimmimaro relaxed slightly but still glared at Kakashi. "Hai, Itachi-san"

That made everyone gasps but made Sasuke just glared at the man who had been identified as Itachi. "Itachi" He hissed as he glared at his brother. Itachi sighed but removed his hood along with Kimmimaro. This seemed to only further Sasuke's anger. "Hello little brother how is mother?" Itachi asked calmly.

"She'll be a lot better once I bring home your head!" Sasuke shouted as he charged towards his brother with a kunai, ignoring his sensei's warning. But before he was even close to Itachi someone kicked the young Uchiha back hard, who was caught by Kakashi. The person who kicked Sasuke was about the same size as Kimmimaro and wore the same type of cloak as Kimmimaro and Itachi. 'I didn't even sense him.' Kakashi thought.

Kimmimaro automatically got to his knees. "Naruto-sama!" He shouted.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at the newcomer. "Naruto" He murmured to himself as he looked at the hooded boy. Though he couldn't see Naruto's face he could faintly see whisker marks on the boy's cheek.

Hinata however was on the brink of tears as she saw her crush for the first time after five years. With her Byakugan activated she could see the boy's chakra coils. Though they were more smooth and controlled, they could not hide the orange chakra that was at the center of Naruto's stomach. "Its really him, Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto ignored them however and looked at his two comrades, Zabuza and Haku. "Itachi-san, what is taking so long? I had already killed Gato and his men and you still haven't left yet?" Naruto asked a little irritated.

Itachi just merely replied, "Apologies Naruto-kun but we had not expected for this to take so long." The older Uchiha said.

"Wait this kid is Naruto?" Zabuza asked shocked. It wasn't that he was shocked that their leader was a thirteen-year old, but the chakra he was giving off was huge. But that didn't mean he wasn't skeptical. "Anyway what makes you think I'll join you so easily and how do I know that you killed Gato?"

Suddenly in a portal opened from Naruto's right eye and flying out was Gato's body, dead as a doornail. "Kami what happened to him? I don't see any wounds on his body or signs of poisoning." Haku said, the boy absolutely in shock.

"Ah well you see Naruto-kun as a unique way of killing people quickly." Itachi said with a smirk on his face. "Also as to why you should join is simple: We can get you into the resistance against Yagura."

That caught Zabuza's attention but was still suspicious. "How do I know you're not lying?" He asked when Naruto tossed him a scroll. Zabuza began to read its contents and his eyes widened at a certain name. "You've been in contact with Mei Terumi? She's actually still alive?" He asked surprised.

Before Naruto could respond he heard a noise from behind. He turned around and saw a large lion made of ink lunge at him. But when the lion was about to make contact, it merely slipped through his body and exploded when it struck the ground.

The Konoha-nins were shocked at what he did, along with Zabuza and Haku. "Sai, do not attack him. Let me talk to him." Kakashi said to the pale boy.

Sai nodded and put away his brush. Kakashi then looked at Naruto. "Itachi what have you done with Naruto?" He said with a glare towards the older Uchiha while holding back Sasuke.

"I have done nothing to Naruto-kun, nor do I think I ever could. The power now possess is quite formidable. Besides it was he who asked me to join him." Itachi responded.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused as to why Naruto would want to recruit someone like Itachi, or for what purpose. "Anyway I'm taking him back to Konoha where he belongs and away from you." He said as the genins and Kurenai got into stances.

Naruto just stared at the silver hair jonin before replying. "You have no right to take me back to that village just so you can redeem yourself in my father's eyes Kakashi." Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi's eyes widened at what Naruto said. 'He knows that Minato-sensei is his father! How?' He shook his head. "But Naruto-"

"Enough" Naruto said in a loud and commanding voice, making everyone flinch at how powerful it was. Naruto then turned back towards Zabuza and Haku. "Well?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Well you seem like someone who would be worth following. And if I can get another shot at that bastard Yagura then I'm in. C'mon Haku." The swordsman said.

"Hai Zabuza-sama" The ice user replied.

Naruto nodded and dug into his cloak. What he pulled out was a medallion with the symbol of Uzushiogakure. He held it forward and squeezed it, causing the symbol to open up and revealing a pitch black hole. The hole then fired a beam a few feet away from Naruto and created a large portal. Zabuza whistled at this. "Not bad. By the way what's the name of this little group of yours?"

Without looking at the man Naruto said, "We are called Ageshio." Naruto said calmly as he walked into the portal followed by Itachi and Kimmimaro.

"Hmm, Rising Tide?" Zabuza said as he and Haku followed the other threes into the portal, leaving several shocked genins and two jonins as the portal closed.

**Well what do you think of this chapter? Give me lots of reviews. Also to why I decided to make Haku a boy is because I feel better with it. I mean I have no trouble with stories that make Haku into a girl its just I do better when I visualize him as a boy.**


	4. To Konoha

**Time for the next chapter! And don't forget my challenges on my profile! It would mean a lot to me if more people would try them out. Anyway enjoy and review! Also I don't own Naruto.**

**Uzushiogakure**

Underneath the ruins of Uzushiogakure, a portal opened up. Stepping out of it were Naruto, Itachi, Kimimaro, Zabuza and Haku. Once he was out Zabuza got a good look of the area and had to admit he was impress by how well the structure was done. "So this is your base?" He asked.

"The underground part yes." Itachi said as he stepped out. "The upper part is the ruins of Uzushiogakure but we only go up there to train or when moving supplies that we bring in from the outside world."

Naruto pulled down his hood, revealing his red hair and Rinnegan. Then he turned towards Itachi. "Itach-san go and show our new members the living quarters. Kimimaro go and tell everyone else to gather at the meeting room in two hours. I need to speak to sensei."

Kimimaro bowed his head. "Hai Naruto-sama" And then took off towards one direction while Itachi led Zabuza and Haku down another. Haku turned around just in time to see Naruto disappeared into a portal. Once the red head was gone the ice user looked back at Itachi. "Excuse me Itachi-san, but I am curious who Naruto-san's sensei is. Do you know?"

Itachi shook his head without looking at the boy. "No Haku-kun I do not. I believe that the only people who truly know are Naruto-kun and Yuderu-san our spy and scout."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "And you don't find that the least bit suspicious?" Zabuza asked.

Itachi gave a small smile at Zabuza. "We all have our own secrets, right Zabuza?"

The former Kiri-nin couldn't help but chuckle at that. "True enough" And then the three continued heading down the room in silence. Then Zabuza spoke, "So how many people are in this group?"

"Quite a lot actually." Itachi said as they made a turn. "Most of them are around Naruto-kun's age while the rest are in their twenties. You might know one of them, Suigetsu Hozuki."

That got Zabuza's attention. "Suigetsu? Mangetsu's little brother? Thought the runt died years ago. This could be interesting, wonder if he's going to try and take my head so he can have my sword?" Zabuza said to himself. Itachi smirked at the joke while Haku was neither here nor there.

With Naruto he had arrived at a supposedly dead end. On the wall in front of him was the kanji symbol for "Lock". Forming some hand signs Naruto touched the wall and soon an image of a seal that looked like the Uzumaki Clan symbol appeared. Like a safe, Naruto began moving his fingers on the symbol, turning it side to side as he put in the code. Once he was done the wall opened up like a doorway, revealing another room with little light. Naruto walked into the room and once he was in, the door closed. Then Naruto kneeled before the man in front of him. "I have returned sensei."

The Rikudou Sennin nodded, only his eyes visible while the rest of his body was hidden by the darkness. "Good work Naruto-kun. Zabuza-kun and Haku-kun will make fine additions to our group. Now then onto other matters, Yuderu has returned with information on Orochimaru and what he is planning for Konoha. Despite your resentment for the village, you must ensure that Konoha does not face annihilation at the hands of this snake."

Naruto frowned at his former's village name but nodded nonetheless. "Also sensei, during my mission into Wave the Konoha-nins there recognized me though they were unable to see my face fully. This may cause problems for us if we don't figure out a way soon to deal with it."

The Rikudou nodded. "I agree however I shall leave that to you. As a leader and a sage, you must be the one to face problems not matter what they are. Also I sense something will happen during these Chunin exams and I myself may come as well."

Naruto raised his head in shock. "Are you sure that is wise sensei? What if they try to capture you? I do not doubt your abilities even in your current state but it does not hurt to be cautious."

"I understand your concern Naruto-kun but this event may create great changes in the future. As such we should make sure that it does not cause more conflicts to happen." The Rikudou Sennin said. "Now leave me and return to your team. I must rest now and think."

Naruto bowed his head as he stood up to leave. "Yes sensei"

**Ageshio Meeting Room**

Two hours later all the members of Ageshio were currently in the meeting room, which consisted of a long table and several chairs. The members were talking amongst each other and with their new members too. Now and then Zabuza and Suigetsu would trade friendly insults with one another. That all stopped when Naruto, Yuderu and Itachi entered the room. "Now that we're all here and you've all met our two newest members, let's get down to business. Yuderu!"

Said man bowed his head. "Hai, Naruto-sama" And then turned towards the rest of the people. "Concerning the civil war in the Water Country, I have already made contact with resistance leader Mei Terumi. She requests that we send some of our members to assist with their aid against the current Mizukage. Naruto-sama has already agreed to this and will announce who will go." Then he began passing out folders to everyone. "The other one is concerning the sannin Orochimaru, a traitor of Konoha. I have learned that he has created a village known as Otogakure. However it is not truly a village merely several bases around the world. He plans on infiltrating the chunin exams but for whatever reason I do not know. I shall now pass it onto Naruto-sama."

This time Naruto took the spotlight and scanned the crowd before speaking. "Regarding the resistance, I shall naturally send Zabuza as our representative along with Itach-san since Itachi is still a wanted nin in Konoha. Myself along with Kimimaro and Haku will be one team while Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin will be another team. We will enter as wandering ninjas with Yuderu as our sensei. Guren and Gozu, you two shall scout the outer area of Konoha for any signs of activity from Oto-nins as well as provide us with an escape route incase things get to messy in Konoha. Yukimaru and Nono-san will remain here at base."

Haku raised a hand. "Um excuse me Naruto-san, but how will Yuderu-san be able to be our sensei for both teams?"

Naruto smirked and looked at Yuderu who nodded. Everyone's eyes widened as Yuderu soon split into two and then there were two of him. Then both began to shift and their appearance changed. The Yuderu on the left had tan skin, a baldhead and green eyes while wearing a brown flak jacket and blue pants. The Yuderu on the left had pale skin, short brown hair, blue eyes, an long sleeve black shirt with a grey chest plate over it and black pants. "Yuderu possess the ability of molecular manipulation. This allows him to fuse with any type of object, even air. Also his clones, molecules clone all have chakra too. Then can even change their appearance, blood types and chakra coils to look differently."

Karin checked their chakra. "He's right!" She said in awe.

Naruto nodded. "Now then anymore questions?" When no one said anything Naruto said, "Okay we will leave tomorrow morning. Be ready to go by then dismissed."

And with that the members of Ageshio walked off to prepare for tomorrow. However as Naruto was making his way towards his room he made a detour towards what appeared to be a large garden, which looked like a shrine almost. Before Naruto in the garden were two tombstones, with the names of two people who were very important to Naruto when he lived in Konoha. "Hello Ayame-neesan, hello Teuchi-jiji. How have you been?" He asked with a sad smile as he continued to stand before the two tombstones in silence.

**(Konoha Three Days Later After Seeing Itachi and Naruto)**

Team Seven and Team Eight made their way towards the mission hall for their debriefing with the Hokage. Kakashi and Kurenai made their team move as fast as they could so they could tell the Hokage what they discovered. When they arrive not only was the Hokage there but Tsunade and Jiraiya, the two discussing some stuff with their sensei. "Ah Kakashi, Kurenai, I see you're back from your mission. Jiraiya, Tsunade I will speak with you later about this." The Hokage said.

"Actually sir what I have to report is something they should hear." Kakashi said as he stepped forward.

The two sannins and Hokage raised an eyebrow but nevertheless stood by and listened to the report.

Kakashi explained how the simple C-rank mission turned into an A-rank mission when several missing-nin arrived including Zabuza Momoichi. "However when we fought Zabuza and his partner, the mission turned into an S-rank when Itachi Uchiha arrived." Kakashi explained.

This caught Hiruzen's attention. "Itachi Uchiha? Why was he there?" He asked calmly since he knew the truth about Itachi's secret mission.

"I believe that he, along with his partner whose name was Kimimaro, came to recruit Zabuza and his subordinate. But that's not all that happened. When Sasuke tried to attack Itachi, a third person appeared, their leader apparently and he managed to smack Sasuke to the side with ease." Kakashi reported.

"I see and did you find out this person's name?" Hiruzen asked as he smoked his pipe.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes his name was Naruto Uzumaki." He said expecting the outcome.

Hiruzen's pipe fell from his mouth and onto the floor, his eyes wide. Jiraiya's mouth was hanging open and Tsuande looked like her knees were about to give out. "Kakashi…are you sure about this?" Hiruzen said in a serious tone.

Kakashi nodded without hesitating. "I'm sure, he admitted that his name was Naruto and though I could not see his face, I caught a glimpse of his cheeks that had whisker marks on it. Hinata also confirmed it when she looked at his chakra coils."

Everyone looked at Hinata who shrank from all of the eyes on her. But she managed to reply, "H-hai, that was Naruto-kun. But there was something different about his charka coils though."

This caught Hiruzen's attention. "What do you mean Hinata-chan?" The Hokage asked.

Hinata fumbled with her fingers and explained. "His chakra was much larger than before and it seemed to concentrate towards his eyes, like a dojutsu almost." The Hyuuga said.

This had everyone's attention, especially those who knew that Naruto was from a clan. "Were you able to see what they looked like?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not the color but the pattern of it appeared to be ripple like patterns across the eyeball that converged on a small dot like pupil." Hinata explained.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the description that Hinata gave, which did not go unnoticed by his teammate, sensei and Kakashi. "You're sure about this Hinata?" Jiraiya asked.

When Hinata nodded her head Hiruzen asked. "Jiraiya-kun do you recognize the dojutsu that Hinata-chan described?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I do, it means that Naruto wields the Rinnegan."

Everyone who knew of the legendary dojutsu gasped, while the genins remained oblivious. "Uh excuse me what is the Rinnegan?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade looked at her and said, "The Rinnegan is the number one of the top three Dojutsus, followed by the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It is said to be a myth but…"

"But if what Hinata says is true then it means that is not a myth." Kakashi said before looking at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama what should we do? I mean Naruto belongs in this village, it's his home after all."

Hiruzen sighed and leaned back in his chair. "True but how will we find him? He disappeared five years ago after the death of the Ichiraku's. We have no idea what he is like now or where he is and we don't even know if he'll want to come back to Konoha." Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Think about it Kakashi-kun, you of all people should know how Naruto's life was when he lived here. All the glares and beatings he got, and not to mention the fact that the only two people who cared for him were murdered. And even though I would like to see Naruto-kun again I certainly wouldn't want to force him to come back. I'm sure the same thing goes for you and my students here."

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded while Kakashi had to admit that he made a point. "But that doesn't mean we can't at least make sure that he is okay." Hiruzen said before looking at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-kun I want your spy network to try and find any sightings of Naruto-kun or anyone that ran into someone of his description. Kakashi and Kurenai." Both jonins looked up. "I want a detail description of Naruto-kun and his associates that you saw at the bridge. Also this is a Triple-S class secret, no one outside of this room must know of what transpired here. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Yes sensei"

"Good dismissed" Hiruzen said.

**Uzushiogakure, the Next Day**

The members of Ageshio were now outside of the village near the ports. Zabuza and Itachi were to take one of the boats to Kirigakure to meet up with the resistance. Naruto's team would split off; Karin's team would go by boat to Konoha while Naruto's team would fly there along with Guren and Gozu. That way they could avoid suspicion by arriving at different times.

While the others were getting packed up and ready to go Naruto walked up to Itachi. "Itachi-san remember to use your crows to send a message to us in case something happens in the Water Country." Naruto said to his second in command.

Itachi nodded. "Do not worry Naruto-kun I shall not forget."

Yukimaru hugged Guren one more time, which the older woman returned kindly. "Goodbye Guren-neechan I'll miss you." Yukimaru said in his cute voice.

Guren smiled at the little boy and ruffled his hair. "I will miss you to Yukimaru. Make sure to behave for Nono-san."

Zabuza, who was now wearing the Ageshio cloak, was talking to Haku. "Okay now remember Haku make sure to stick with the gaki at all time. Not that I think you can't handle yourself but you'll be in another village so it's always good to be careful."

The ice user nodded. "Hai Zabuza-sama I will be careful." And then he scurried off to join Naruto, Kimimaro, Yuderu's bald clone, Guren and Gozu.

Naruto was now wearing a black jacket and pants, and the jacket had a hood on it with an Orange Uzumaki swirl on the back. He also wore arm guards, knee guards and a light chest plate too. (Kimimaro is wearing the same outfit he did in the manga and anime except for the purple rope-like belt and Haku is also wearing his usual outfit). Naruto clapped his hands together and soon a large poof of smoke appeared. When it died down a large four-winged brown eagle stood before the group. Naruto's genin team, Yuderu's clone, Guren and Gozu all jumped aboard. With a quick nod between Karin, Itachi and Naruto, the large bird took off and made its way towards Konoha.

**Well I hoped you all liked this chapter and give me lots of reviews.**

**Wacko12**


	5. Back in Konoha

**He finally returns to Konoha! Isn't that great? Read, Enjoy and Review and I don't own Naruto unfortunately.**

**Konoha (Three Days Before The Chunin Exams)**

It was another boring day for the Hokage as he went through the large piles of paperwork. Well at least this time he was signing forms for the jonins to sign in their genins for the exams. Already a few genin teams from other villages such as Iwa, Kumo, Suna and some of the minor villages arrived. None from Kiri due to the civil war going on and only one team from the newest Village Otogakure would be participating. There was also the exception of wandering ninja teams but there weren't that many so the chances of at least one joining were rare. However that didn't mean that they didn't have the right to enter, if they were part of a clan or group then being part of the exams could greatly support their organizations or clans.

Just as Hiruzen was filling out the last papers he sensed a familiar presence. "Is there a reason why you're dropping by Jiraiya-kun? I doubt it's just to say hello." Hiruzen said without looking up.

Coming out of the shadows was indeed the Toad Sage, a smirk on his face. "Nothing get's by you huh sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

Hiruzen smirked as he stopped from what he was doing and looked at his student. "Indeed. Now then any news from your spy network that might be crucial for Konoha?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I have two things to tell you, the first one is about a certain traitor." The Toads Sage said with a frown.

The Hokage also frowned, not even having to guess who Jiraiya was talking about. "Orochimaru huh? What is he up to this time?"

"Don't know" Jiraiya said. "All I know is that he is the one in charge of the new village Otogakure. Also its not really village, merely an underground base for his sick experiments. I know that a team from Oto has entered in the exams correct?"

Hiruzen nodded as he picked up the registration forms of said team. "Yes team Dosu they're called. Do you believe that they are entering the exams to infiltrate Konoha for…an invasion perhaps?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Possible, though seeing how it's a new village they won't have the manpower to take on Konoha, so my best bet is that they allied with one of the other great villages. Kiri is out of the question due to the civil war, Kumo doesn't really have that much of a grudge against us so that just leaves Iwa and Suna."

"Well Iwa still holds a grudge against us so they might be the best choice but do you really think that Suna might try to invade us?" Hiruzen asked. "Seeing them allying with Orochimaru is not impossible, but they do have an alliance with us."

Jiraiya nodded. "True but from what my network tells me their Daimyo has been withdrawing his support for them and more towards Konoha mission wise. This invasion, if there is one, might be a way for them to show that they are still a powerful village so they won't go bankrupt."

Hiruzen sighed as he took out his pipe. "These are troubling times. Now the question remains what should we do with this team from Oto."

"Let them compete." Jiraiya said. "It will give us a chance to find out what Orochimaru's intentions are. If we take them out then this might force him to alter his plans and we would lose our only chance to be rid of him." When his sensei nodded his head in agreement Jiraiya said his second reason. "Now then I managed to find out some info on Naruto."

That immediately caught the Saindame's attention and he formed a hand sign, activating the room's privacy seals. Once that was done the Third gave his student a stern gaze. "What have you found out?" He asked.

Jiraiya took out some files and put them on the Hokage's desk for him to read. "Apparently his eyes weren't the only things that changed about him. When I finally managed to meet someone who had actually seen him, he said that the kid's hair was now red instead of yellow but he still had the whisker marks on his cheek. While I was looking I found out he had some connections with a group called Ageshio."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "Ageshio? Never heard of it."

"From what my sources say they started up maybe two to three years ago. A mercenary group but surprisingly an honest one too. They don't take on missions that require killing civilians or innocents, none of that kind of stuff. Also apparently they're assisting the rebels in Kiri against the Yondaime Mizukage, and Itachi Uchiha is one of their members."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "I see however we have no idea of where young Naruto-kun is even with all this information. So for now we should focus on whatever plot Orochimaru is making."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Jiraiya said causing his sensei to look confuse. "When I was arriving here I ran into one of the guards who was coming here with some registration forms of some wandering ninjas. So I said I would deliver them to you and I'm glad I did just look at the names." He said as he handed the papers over to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen took the papers and read over the names. "Hmm, Team: Taka, Sensei: Hageta, Members: Jugo, Suigetsu Hozuki and…Karin Uzumaki!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he looked back up at Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage nodded. "Yes I was surprise too but what really caught my attention was the members of the other team."

Hiruzen looked over at the other three registrations. "Team: Fox, Sensei: Tohatsu, Members: Haku Yuki, Kimimaro Kaguya and Naruto Nashi?" Hiruzen read, trying to figure out what his student was concerned about when it suddenly hit him. "Y-you don't think…"

Jiraiya nodded. "That this Naruto Nashi kid might be in fact Naruto Uzumaki? I'm 100% positive. Naruto is not a common name really. Also the names of his two teammates are the same ones that Kakashi mentioned on his mission to Wave Country." Then he looked at his sensei seriously. "What should we do?"

The Hokage rested his chin on his hands, thinking very hard about this. If this really was Naruto then there might be a chance of convincing him to come back to the village. But he wasn't selfish to do such a thing to his surrogate grandson; he knew of the treatment the boy had in the past and still would have. But the real question was: Why was he here? Revenge? No that's not the Naruto that Hiruzen knew. And Naruto was not the kind of person who would do something without a reason. Slowly he looked back up at Jiraiya. "For now we keep this between ourselves and Tsunade-chan, she at least deserves to know that one if not two of her relatives are here. Also keep an eye on this boy and his team. I want to confirm that this is indeed Naruto Uzumaki. And I would like to keep an eye on this team Taka, two wandering ninja teams coming at the same time is a bit suspicious but I don't want to take immediate action unless there is a reason to do so."

Jiraiya nodded then asked, "And what will we do if this really is Naruto?"

Hiruzen sighed. "I honestly don't know. If this really is indeed Naruto-kun I would at least like to speak with him, just to see how he is doing after all these years but more importantly where he's been as well. But we must be discreet as well, if Danzo, my former teammates or the civilian council found out that Naruto was back in the village then there is no telling what might happen." The Hokage said.

"Got it" Jiraiya replied and disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Hiruzen to once again of the dreaded task of paperwork.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking down the less occupied part of Konoha, taking a look at his old village after being away for so long. Due to his new appearance, no one really gave him a glance, which was fine by him. To be honest he really had no love for this village after everything they did to him as well as took from him too. But still, allowing Orochimaru to carry out whatever he was planning was not something that the Rikudou Sennin wanted and thus had to be stopped. Right now he just wanted to clear his head and be alone, which took a while since the others wanted to stick together. In the end Karin decided to head towards the hot springs, Suigetsu was going to check out some weapon stores, Jugo went to meditate in one of Konoha's forest. Kimimaro decided to go train along with Haku and Yuderu went scouting for any news or sightings of anything odd as well as get in contact with Guren and Gozu.

Despite being relaxed, Naruto's senses were still on; which was a good thing since he detected the chakra signature of a certain Toad Sage. 'I admit that for anyone else he would be impossible to detect. However its hard to remain hidden from someone whose been train by the great Rikuduo Sennin.' Naruto thought as he kept walking down the road. Despite knowing this he knew that he had to find out a way to lose the man…and he knew just the way to do it. He had all the information he needed on the Sannins and every other powerful person in the Elemental Countries…including their weaknesses. With that thought in mind Naruto made his way towards the Hot Springs. As the noise of naked females could be heard Naruto sensed that his stalker was slowly being torn from continuing following him to watching the beautiful naked women.

Naruto decided to keep on walking and once he found a good corner he would give Jiraiya the slip. But just as he was about too something wrapped around his body, something flesh like and slimy too. As he was lifted up he saw that it was a Toad, which meant only one thing. "Damn"

"Not bad kid" A voice from behind said. The toad spun Naruto around so he could face none other then Jiraiya. "I admit that you almost had me there with trying to distract me from following you…but unfortunately dealing with you is a lot more important them my research."

Naruto just glared at the man with his Rinnegan, said eyes perking Jiraiya's interest. "So you really do have the legendary dojutsu. However there is still one more thing I have to check in order to make sure that you are who we think you are."

With that Jiraiya, despite Naruto's struggles, lifted up the red head's jacket to take a peek at Naruto's stomach. He had just got a small glimpse of the seal on it before Naruto landed a powerful kick to the chin, sending the Toad Sage flying straight into the wall of the women's side of the spa. And at the same time Tsunade and Shizune were there as well, still in their civilian attire as they just got there, the former getting a tick mark on her head as she saw her perverted teammate crashing into the women side of the hot spring. "Jiraiya!" She roared as she cracked her knuckles and walked menacingly towards the Toad Sage.

But to her shock Jiraiya ignored her and got back up and grabbed her wrist. "Not now hime! Naruto is nearby and he's on to us. We got to go after him or else we'll lose him!"

Tsunade's eyes widened at hearing that Kushina's son was here in the village. Jiraiya noticed the look on her face and let go of her wrist and soon both were heading towards where Naruto was, followed by Shizune.

When they reached the spot where Naruto last was, they saw that the toad that was holding him was knocked out, with the said boy missing. However they caught a glimpse of the redhead running across the roofs of the buildings. "Naruto wait!" Jiraiya cried as he, his teammate and her student followed after the boy.

As Naruto began leaping from building to building he heard his godfather's voice from behind and looked around. True enough the two Sannins and a brown head woman were after him. Now normally in these kind of situations Naruto could just use Fox Step to get away but using it while running was difficult for him and with two Kage-level ninjas after him they probably wouldn't give him the chance. Worse he could sense several anbu heading towards their location, meaning that this was going to get a lot harder.

Suddenly an idea formed in his head. Moving quickly Naruto threw a smoke bomb, getting out of his purser's sights. Tsunade and Jiraiya paused and tried to look around for the boy as the smoke cleared. Then they noticed Naruto running through the streets, most likely trying to blend in with the crowd in order to evade the two Sannin. "Tsunade, you and Shizune keep tracking him from the rooftops, I'll follow him from the streets." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded and soon her and her apprentice continued moving through the roofs while Jiraiya took to the streets.

With Naruto he had managed to contact his friends before he was suddenly stopped by two anbu, each of them grabbing onto his arms. Naruto was about to suck them into his pocket dimension when suddenly he felt his body become weak. He turned around and saw Jiraiya standing behind him, moving his hand back from his body, which brought Naruto to the conclusion that he must have placed a chakra suppression seal on his back. With that thought in mind, Naruto's eyes closed as his body went limp.

Unknown to either the two anbu, Jiraiya and the arriving Tsunade and Shizune, a white eye was watching the whole thing from behind the bushes. As the group of Konoha-nin headed back to the Hokage Mansion with an unconscious Naruto in hand, the eye disappeared.

**Interrogation Room**

Despite his age, Hiruzen was moving at a fast pace for the two other shinobi to keep up. On the Hokage's right was Ibiki Morino, head of Konoha's Interrogation and Torturing Unit. He had a reputation for being a sadistic man and had many ways, both physically and emotionally, of getting what he wanted. The man on Hiruzen's left was Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan and another veteran member of the Torturing Unit. Like all of his clan members, Inoichi possessed the ability to enter a person's mind to see their memories, to take over their bodies, anything related to that subject was what his clan excelled at.

They soon arrived to a metal door with a seal on it. Ibiki quickly did the right hand sign and undid the seal, allowing the three to enter. What they saw were four anbu around a chair with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune to the side inside a large round red room. Tied to the chair with several chakra suppression seals on was one Naruto Uzumaki.

Hiruzen almost felt like crying. Years of thinking that his surrogate grandson was dead and now here he was, right before him alive and well. Though the somewhat glare Naruto was giving to him did make Hiruzen worry of what happened to him over the years.

Finally it was Naruto who broke the silence. "Is there a reason why I'm being held here old man?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice.

Hiruzen frowned; this was not the same cheerful, happy, go-lucky Naruto Uzumaki. This Naruto was more serious, secretive and cautious, almost like a hardcore veteran jonin whose been through all three Shinobi World Wars. And the Rinnegan were giving off such an aura that it was hard to really know if this was the real Naruto.

Snapping out of his thoughts the Hokage said, "Well Naruto-kun I just wanted to see you again and find out if you were alright." He said in a grandfatherly like voice. "Though I was kind of hoping it wouldn't be in this type of scenario."

Naruto nodded. "Indeed, I wasn't exactly happy that my godfather was spying on me." Everyone's eyes widened, especially Jiraiya's, who was wondering how Naruto knew that he was the boy's godfather. "As to how I am doing, I am fine and would be a lot better if you release me. I have things to do and I don't want my friends to worry about me and destroy the village out of anger."

That deeply unnerved Hiruzen; while he doubted that these friends of Naruto's could really take on a village like Konoha, the fact that the redhead would say such a thing in such a calm demeanor was not something that made Hiruzen feel comfortable. "Anyway Naruto-kun I know that this might be a bit extreme but I'm going to have to ask that you tell us where you've been all this time."

Naruto shrugged. "Oh you know, country to country, village to village, hunting down missing-nin for money so I could live, finding people to join my organization, training, the usual stuff."

Everyone eyed him carefully; it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else and probably never would. With a quick look from the Hokage, Inoichi walked towards Naruto with his hands up and chakra beginning to radiate off of them. Once he was close to Naruto Inoichi placed his hands on both sides of the boy's face, and thus began to read his memories.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Inoichi soon found himself inside a large room with barely light around to give Inoichi any clue of what the room looked like. 'Well this isn't what I was expecting.' Inoichi said to himself when suddenly the lights turned on behind him. When the Yamanaka spun around his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Lying on top of a pile of pillows; stretched out and unbound was the Kyuubi himself. He was lying on his back and appeared to be asleep, with his eyes closed and his mouth open, with drool coming out of it. And to top it off there was an air bubble forming from his nostril. If he wasn't standing in front of the most powerful tailed-best in existence, then Inoichi would've found the Kyuubi's current position to be rather comedic.

Before Inoichi could question what was going on he heard a voice from behind him. "You don't have to worry about him. He's a very heavy sleeper."

Again Inoichi spun around and this time saw more lights were on, fixed onto a table with several tea cups with ancient designs on them along with a teapot in the middle. There were two chairs, one on Inoichi's side and the other on the opposite side. Speaking of the opposite side, hidden in the darkness was the silhouette of a man sitting on one of the chairs while sipping some tea.

"Um, excuse me?" Inoichi asked dumbly, unsure of what to make of this newcomer.

The man sighed and put his cup down. "I understand that you're concern with him over there but you need not worry. He won't attack unless he or I deem you a threat. With that said would you like to join me?" The man asked as he waved his arm at the other cup filled with tea.

Not wanting to be rude, along with the fact he had no idea what would happen if he refused, Inoichi slowly made his way towards the table while keeping an eye on both the man and the Kyuubi. Soon he arrived to the table, sat down and carefully took the cup. Looking at the tea inside and smelling its aroma, Inoichi took a slow and small sip of it. Inoichi's eyes widened as he moved the cup from his mouth. "This is quite good." He said to the man.

The mystery man nodded. "Thank you. It's a type of tea made a long time ago so it would be pretty rare for anyone else to have taste it in your time." The man said while pouring himself another cup.

With that the two drank in silence, one perfectly calm while the other was sort of nervous and wondering what was going on. Inoichi had at expected to been given a show of all of Naruto's memories the moment he entered the boy's mind, or at least some kind of mental barrier protecting it. But so far he had seen none of that and was currently drinking tea with a mysterious man with the Kyuubi taking a nap behind him.

As if sensing the Yamanaka's thoughts, the man said, "You're probably wondering where Naruto's memories are, right?"

Caught off by this, Inoichi merely nod his head slowly. He watched as the shadowy man placed his cup on the table and sighed. Then he rested his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of his hands.

"While I could take you to where Naruto keeps his memories, I'm afraid I can't do that." The man said with a calm yet serious voice. Inoichi was about to retort when the man continued. "I can however make a compromise with you on the matter of knowing what Naruto knows. In exchange for not looking into his memories for the full details of what happened in his life, you can ask me any questions and I will answer them if I believe that they are appropriate. Deal?"

Inoichi thought about this. While he knew that this wasn't the best way of gathering information, he knew that as long as he was in this boy's mind, he was at Naruto's mercy, especially with the Kyuubi behind him. So without hesitation Inoichi said, "Very well. First question: What happened to Naruto Uzumaki on the night he disappeared from the village?"

The man sighed and told the tale of what had transpired that night. How the two people that cared for Naruto were murdered by foolish shinobi who had hatred towards the boy. Then how, due to the shock of witnessing the death of his two precious people, Naruto activated his Rinnegan and brutally, but swiftly, killed the murderers. Then finally he said how one of Naruto's new friends took him away from the village for his own safety. Safe to say Inoichi felt pretty disgusted of what those shinobis did to two civilians and sorry for Naruto having to witness all of that. But he soon recomposed himself and asked. "Okay next question: Where was Naruto taken after that event?"

The man shook his head. "I am sorry but I cannot answer that question. It would compromise both Naruto and his friend's safety. That is something for Naruto to tell. Next question"

Inoichi nodded and proceeded with the third question. "How strong is Naruto, in ninja rank standing?"

The man rubbed his chin and thought carefully about answering this. "Well I have to say at his current level he is most likely at a high-jonin to a low-kage level, given the training he had over the past few years."

Inoichi's jaw nearly dropped in shock. He was at a low-kage level and was only what, thirteen? Given at least three years Naruto might even be at the level of someone like the Shodaime Hokage. Snapping out of his demeanor Inoichi asked, "Fourth question: Was the Kyuubi released from the seal that the Yodaime placed on him?" Wanting to know if the fox was now free.

The man shook his head. "Yes and no" He said. "While Naruto-kun has unlocked the seal, allowing him to be free, Kurama prefers to stay within the boy since the two have formed a good bond with each other."

Inoichi was shocked that Naruto actually managed to befriend the Kyuubi, but was even more shocked that the fox had a name too. "Final question: Who taught Naruto over these past few years?" Inoichi asked.

Even with the darkness hiding the man's face, Inoichi was sure he saw a smirk. "Why me of course. After all who else to teach a user of the Rinnegan then its first wielder?" And with that the man's eyes appeared through the darkness, revealing that he too had the Rinnegan.

Inoichi, after hearing this, put two and two together before his eyes widened in shock, awe and a little bit of horror. Before he could even reply however, the man snapped his fingers and Inoichi soon found himself being thrown backwards by some invisible force.

**Real World**

Inoichi's eyes widened before he was literally, once again, flung backwards away from Naruto and slammed into the wall. This shocked everyone who saw this happening and while Ibiki and Shizune ran to Inoichi's side, the four anbu took a stance before Naruto, ready for anything while Hiruzen and his students remained where they were. "Inoichi what happened?" Ibiki asked as he and Shizune helped the mind reader up to his feet.

Inoichi, one he managed to regain his bearings, said, "He-he-he was taught by the Rikudou Sennin!" He shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened at this but before any of them could respond they suddenly felt something around their legs. They all looked down and were shocked to see multiple black arms rising from the ground and wrapping around the gathered Konoha-nins. Two of the arms made their ways towards Naruto, one releasing Naruto from his binds while the other removed the seals off of the Uzumaki's chest. Naruto soon got up and did a few stretches before looking at the now captured Konoha-nins. "Don't worry Yuderu-san won't kill you guys without a reason. He's just holding you guys so we can talk in a more civilize manner. If you agree to not try and capturing me again, then I will have Yuderu-san release you, deal?"

Seeing how they had no choice, the Konoha-nins nod their heads, and soon the black hands released them, allowing them to stand on their own. A few seconds later, a cloaked Yuderu appeared from the ground besides Naruto. "Good, now just to confirm with you all I am not here to destroy the village, despite my resentment towards the villagers for the past abuse towards me." Everyone winced at that part, knowing how true that was. "Second, I was indeed trained by the Rikudou Sennin but I shall remain silent on that topic. The reason why my friends and I are here is because we've received intel that Orochimaru may be trying to destroy Konoha, in which I have come to stop him before he succeeds."

Being the first to regain his bearings, Hiruzen spoke first. "If I may ask Naruto-kun, why do you wish to save the village? Judging from what you just said, you do not seem to hold much love for the people of this village."

Naruto nodded. "True I do not." He paused before speaking again. "But my parents, the Yodaime and Kushina Uzumaki, died protecting this village and thus I intend to honor them and continue protecting this village. Along with that Rikudou-sensei believes that allowing Konoha to fall will bring more chaos to the world, which is something I believe we would all like to avoid." After seeing everyone nod in agreement Naruto continued. "While I do not expect you to ignore me or my friend's activities here in the village, I will however be willing to strike an alliance between Konoha and my organization Ageshio in order to better counteract whatever plans Orochimaru might be making."

"And what would you like in return?" Jiraiya asked, with a little bit of pride from seeing how Naruto spoke.

"Simple" Naruto said. "Konoha will give Ageshio missions that would be deemed, 'unfavorable' for Konoha to do that could ruin its reputation. Along with that you shall not inform Danzo Shimura, your teammates Hiruzen, the civilian council or anyone else who I believe is not trustworthy of knowing, that I am alive and am here. You will not send spies to follow my subordinates or me into learning more about us or where are base of operations is. We will give you any intel that may prove useful for Konoha and you shall do the same thing in return. Finally you shall allow Ageshio to move freely throughout the Fire Country without any worries of being hunted down. Do we have a deal?"

Hiruzen rubbed his chin slowly, thinking of the terms that Naruto had set out. True that if Danzo learned of Naruto's survival, along with the fact that he possessed the Rinnegan, who knows what the man might attempt. Also Hiruzen wouldn't have to worry about other nations or villages tracking the activities of Ageshio back to Konoha and if Naruto was this skilled, then that must mean that the rest of his friends were very skilled as well. "Very well Naruto-kun, I accept an alliance between Konoha and Ageshio. However on the topic of Orochimaru, I believe that it would be wise for us to compare notes of what we know."

Naruto shrugged. "Very well Yuderu-san can accompany you back to the Hokage Mansion where you and him can trade information. I need to head back and meet up with the others to let them know what is going." And with that he disappeared in a lapse of images, surprising everyone minus Yuderu.

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

In was late in the afternoon when one Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga were walking through the Konoha market. Both were working with their respective teams in training, especially team 7 since Kakashi wanted to get Sasuke use to using his sharingan. At the end of training Kakashi had mentioned signing them up for the chunin exams before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Sasuke immediately headed back home and Sai had to go and grab some medicine for his sick brother. So with nothing else to do Sakura decided to take the scenic route back to her house, which is how she ran into Hinata. Despite the two not knowing each other very well and having only worked together on the mission in Wave, they were very friendly with each other though it took a while for Hinata to open up due to her shyness.

Back in present time the two kunoichis were still making small talk when something caught Sakura's eyes. The thing, or person to be exact, was one Kimimaro Kaguya who was buying some fruit from a fruit store. Recognizing the boy from Wave, Sakura immediately pulled Hinata to the side so as not to be spotted. "S-Sakura-san, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, confusion in her voice.

Sakura held up a finger to be quiet before looking back at where Kimimaro was. True enough her suspicions were confirmed when he saw the boy again who was now making his way back to wherever he was staying in the village. Turning back to Hinata, Sakura said. "That boy over there was the same one who was with Sasuke-kun's brother back at Wave."

Hinata's eyes widened at that before whispering back, "W-what d-do you suppose he's doing here?"

"I don't know but we should follow him." Sakura said. "If we can figure out where he's staying at then we can inform Hokage-sama and even make him tell Sasuke-kun where his brother is."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, uncertain about all this. While she was kind of worried about someone related to a criminal like Itachi being in the village, she knew that it might be important to know why he was here. Also deep down inside she knew that the silver hair boy might know where her crush was. With a hesitating nod, the two genins began following Kimimaro at a safe distance, with Hinata using her Byakugan to keep track of his chakra signature.

**Well how was that for dramatic? Will this cause problems between Konoha and Ageshio? Will Hinata finally meet Naruto again? Will they be able to figure out what Orochimaru is planning? And why the hell am I asking you all this, you're not the ones writing this story! Anyway review please**

**Wacko12**


	6. Meeting the Demon of the Sand

**Okay it's been awhile since I've been working on 'Sun Revised' Story and schoolwork. But now I'm going to shift my attention to this one! So read, review and enjoy! Also I don't own Naruto :(**

**In the Hokage Mansion**

As Jiraiya read the notes that Naruto's group had found out about Orochimaru he was starting to think if he should ask about combining their spy networks together. The information they had on the snake was way past what he had. Not only did they find many of Orochimaru's bases around the countries, including one in Iron Country, but they had done many raids on the Sannin's bases, freeing hundreds of prisoners, though Yuderu did not mention where they went afterwards. Along with that Orochimaru was using the purges in Water Country as an opportunity to capture rare Kekkei Genkai users.

"Well I admit this is very useful information that you have gathered." Hiruzen said as he went through some files about several of Orochimaru's top agents. "Still it does not seem to help us learn if Orochimaru is planning an invasion on the Chunin Exams."

"Actually we have already begun gathering information on that as we speak." Yuderu said in a calm voice getting the Hokage and Sannin's attention. "We have learned that while publicly there is one Oto team, there is in fact another one under the guise as Konoha-nins, though we do not know who they are at the moment. Either way it seems the security in this village is lacking greatly."

Hiruzen was surprise by this revelation. Had they really become so lax in their defenses that they could allow spies to infiltrate the village? This was not good and the old Hokage made a note to deal with this quickly. "Well since we do not know who this other team is, and we can't allow the halt the exams in order to just find out who is a spy, the only thing we can do is just keep a watchful eye out.

"True" Yuderu said as he looked at the Hokage with an emotionless stare. "Another thing and perhaps the most important too is that we have further evidence is that Orochimaru is here with a secondary agenda; he is after the one called Sasuke Uchiha."

This caused the Sannins and the Hokage to widen their eyes in shock of this statement. "Are you saying he plans to steal Sasuke's eyes?" Jiraiya asked.

Yuderu shook his head. "No if he did that then the eyes would do the same thing that they do to Kakashi, drain his chakra considerably. I believe Hiruzen knows how Orochimaru plans to do it."

Hiruzen wondered what he meant until his eyes widened in realization, memories of that faithful night coming back. "Are you saying that he's perfected 'that' jutsu? He asked fearfully.

Yuderu nodded. "Yes we have several reports of this, which is why you need to keep on Sasuke a tight watch and make sure he does nothing rash."

Hiruzen nodded. "I understand, I'll have his sensei keep an eye on him. Kakashi is a skilled jonin and his loyalty is without fault so we can rely on him to keep Sasuke-kun in line."

Yuderu nodded and stood up. "Very well, I shall notify Naruto-sama of this and then we can plan our own strategy." Yuderu said. But before he left he looked at Hiruzen. "By the way Hokage-dono" Said man looked up. "Have you ever thought of using shadow clones?" He said the last part while taking a quick glance at the piles of paper before disappearing.

It took a few seconds for the words to make sense before the ancient Hokage began slamming his head down on his desk repeatedly, all the while saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" causing his two students to sweat drop along with the ANBU present too.

**With Ageshio**

"So what's this meeting about?" Suigetsu asked in a bored tone as he took a drink of some soda.

He, along with his team and Naruto's, minus Kimimaro at the moment, were all in Naruto's hotel room after said boy just returned. Karin had informed Naruto that the Kaguya went to buy some food in the market as well as gather information on any other genin teams that had arrived.

"The reason why I called you all here is because Konoha has learned that I am here." Naruto said plainly causing everyone else to widen their eyes.

"Is that why we couldn't find you?" Jugo asked as he looked around the room, expecting someone else to be watching.

Naruto nodded. "Yes they managed to catch me off guard and tried to interrogate me but Yuderu got me out. However, since we have a common enemy at the moment I managed to work out a truce with them."

"Is that wise niisan?" Karin asked. "How do we know that they won't double cross like trying to capture us or figure out where our base is?"

"Doubtful" Naruto said in response. "True I don't really trust this village but I know the Hokage. He's been kind to me when I use to live here and he knows that I wouldn't try to do anything without reason. Plus he gave me his word and he stands by his word too."

Everyone seemed to accept that. Naruto rarely trusted anyone outside of the group and when he did, he was usually right to trust them. So if he said that the Sandaime was trustworthy then that means it was true. They all turned back to Naruto as he began speaking again.

"Also Rikudou-sensei will be coming sometime during the Chunin Exams as well so we must take this mission with the upmost seriousness." Naruto told the others in a casual voice, ignoring the shock look on Haku's face at what he just did.

"Wait!" Haku shouted, noticing that everyone did not seem surprise that Naruto just revealed who is sensei was and none of the others were shocked. "You all knew who Naruto-san's sensei was?"

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Haku. Finally Karin spoke, "Well yeah, we knew for a while who Naruto-niisan's sensei was."

Shocked by this Haku looked at Naruto. "But Itachi-san said…"

He was stopped when Naruto raised his hand. "Haku, I understand your confusion but first let me ask you something? You and Zabuza just recently join this organization correct?" Haku nodded. "If you were to join a village do you think they would leak out any serious information to you a newcomer, without first testing if you're trustworthy?"

Haku thought about that for a moment. When Naruto said it like that, it actually made perfect sense that they were told a lie. What village/organization would tell newcomers, especially those they hardly knew, such a secret that might threaten said group if it was ever discovered? It could compromise the entire structure if such news was leaked out into unfriendly ears. Haku was familiar with such ways after impersonating as a hunter-nin, ninjas that are to destroy any information threatening Kiri, for so long. "I understand, please forgive me for my outburst Naruto-san." Haku said while doing a bow.

Naruto nodded. "Apology accepted Haku. I also apologize for not telling you and Zabuza about my sensei in the beginning, but as you already figured out, we had to be careful." Then he looked at everyone. "However in this situation we cannot hold back such secret if we're going to be working together, which is why I told everyone this."

Suddenly the door began to open while at the same time something began to shift in the floor. Soon Kimimaro opened the door with several bags of food in his hands, and Yuderu came out of the ground. "Ah Yuderu-san, Kimimaro, good timing. We've just finished discussing some things. Speaking of which how did it go with the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"It went well Naruto-sama." Yuderu said in a monotone voice. "I've given the Hokage what we know, which they have done in return. He will allow us to move around freely though will act if anything suspicious happens."

Naruto nodded before he noticed Karin looking out the window. "Something wrong Karin?" Naruto asked his cousin.

Karin nodded. "I'm sensing two chakra signatures nearby. They've been there for at least five minutes or so." Then she looked at Kimimaro. "I sensed them around the same time that Kimimaro-san came back."

Suigetsu laughed as he looked at the bone user. "Looks like you were followed. Pretty sloppy of ya." He said with a grin.

Kimimaro ignored the water user's comment and looked at Naruto. "Forgive me Naruto-sama, I was not aware I was being followed. Should I eliminate them?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked for any chakra signatures. Sure enough he could see two signatures behind a building on the other side of the hotel. Then he turned towards the others. "No" he said as he got up. "However I want you to follow me from the rooftops. I'll lead them away and try to figure out what they're after."

**With Sakura and Hinata**

Sakura and Hinata were currently hiding behind a building on the other side of the hotel that the white hair boy entered. "Damn, we can't go in there without getting attention." Sakura murmured to herself. "Hinata can you still track his chakra signature?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded and scanned the building with her Byakugan. A few seconds later she responded, "I-I found him! It looks like he entered a room with a bunch of other people who have high chakra reserves as well." Then her eyes widened. "I recognized one of them as N-Naruto-kun's!"

"Really?" Sakura asked, shocked of how easy it was to find him. "This is great! We should find Sasuke-kun and tell him the news!"

"Tell me what?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

The two girls turned around and saw Sasuke, along with Sai and the rest of Team 8 approaching them. "Sasuke-kun! What are you and Sai doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Looking for you" Sasuke said calmly. "Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet with him at the training ground. The same with these guys and Hinata" He said the last part pointing at Kiba and Shino. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe it but that guy Naruto who was with your brother back at Wave is here in Konoha!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at this piece of information and then his sharingan activated. "Where is here?" He snarled.

"He's…" Sakura said as she turned around before her eyes widened. "He's right there!"

True enough walking out of the hotel front entrance was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who had an impassive look on his face before heading off to the left.

Sasuke growled as he shot off, chasing after the red head, quickly followed by Sakura and Sai seeing how Sasuke might need some help. Team 8 however stood there, confused on what to do. "Do you think we should follow them?" Kiba asked his teammates.

Shino pushed up his shades before saying. "On a personal level this does not concern us because this Naruto has done nothing serious to us nor does he have information that we require. However why he is here is unknown and though there are multiple explanations for being here it might serve better to follow him just in case he is a threat to a village. That along with the fact that the members of Team 7 are our comrades and as such we should make sure no harm comes to them."

"In other words: yes" Kiba said, basically dumbing down what Shino said. And thus Team 8 headed out to follow Team 7. Unknown to any of them, Kimimaro watched as the two teams began following Naruto before the Kaguya began following them from the roofs.

Sasuke was pushing himself greatly in order to keep up with Naruto, and though he could not see his face, he could tell that he wasn't the least bit tired. Now and then the Uchiha would lose the redhead because the alleyway of wooden fences that they were running in was so narrow and had many turns for Naruto to take.

Finally Sasuke made a left by did not see the redhead anywhere. "Where did he go?" He growled just as his teammates and team 8 finally caught up with him. He soon saw that Hinata was with them. "Hinata can you-"

"Hey let me go you jerk!"

All six genins turned their heads towards the source of the voice that shouted. What they saw were three kids, perhaps seven or eight, along with two kids about their age. One of the younger kids a boy with spiky brown hair wearing a long blue scarf was being held by an older boy with purple paint on his face and a black jumpsuit, with something strapped to his back. The girl besides the boy had dark spiky blonde hair that was tied into four pigtails. She wore a purple kimono on top of a mesh shirt and had a giant object strapped to her back.

"Are those Suna-nins?" Sakura asked when she noticed the headbands on the two older kids. The symbol on them was the symbol of Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sand.

"I would appear so." Shino said.

That's when Sai got a better look at the young kid that the Suna Shinobi was holding. "Oh my" He murmured getting everyone's attention.

"Something wrong Sai?" Sakura asked her teammate.

Sai nodded. "There is. Though I do not know what provoked the Suna-nin to do that, but I'm pretty sure that the boy he is intimidating is the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru."

However by then Sasuke was already walking up to the two Suna-nins, and was quickly followed by the others. Once they were close enough Sasuke shouted, "Oi! Drop the kid!"

The purple paint wearing boy and the yellow hair kunoichi looked up towards the source of the voice. "Heh, more Konoha brats." The Suna Shinobi mumbled as he continued holding Konohamaru. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"If I were you I put down the kid." Kiba said.

"No way! This kid disrespected me and now he's going to pay." The Suna-nin snarled as he looked back at the younger boy before saying, "And no punk with a mutt on his head is going to boss me around."

"What was that?" Kiba yelled while Akamaru barked. He looked like he was about to lunge at the Suna-nin but was held back by Shino.

"C'mon Kankuro, just drop the kid. We don't want to make any enemies here." The blond kunoichi said to the boy, whose name was Kankuro.

"Not until I teach him some-hey!" Kankuro shouted as Konohamaru along with the other two younger kids were suddenly pulled back by some invisible force pass the Konoha-nins. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Naruto standing behind them with all three younger kids underneath his arms, a bored look on his face.

"Hey what the hell!" Kankuro shouted, regaining his posture after witnessing the unusual technique.

Naruto ignored him and set the three kids down before looking at Konohamaru. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

The young Sarutobi nodded in awe as he looked at the redhead who just saved him and his friends. Naruto then looked back at the Suna-nins and Konoha-nins. "You know I would've thought that foreigners would've known better then attacking the Sandaime's Grandson." He said in a calm voice.

Kankuro and the blonde kunoichi paled at what he said, making them realize how much trouble they would've been in if Kankuro had done any damage to the kid. But when Kankuro noticed the redhead's lack of headband he frowned. "And what business is it of yours? By the lack of headband, you're not from this village. Maybe I should teach you some manners instead." He said as he went for the pack on his back.

But before he could even touch it he felt something hard and sharp next to his neck. His sister let out a gasp as she suddenly saw Kimimaro in front of her with what appeared to be some sort of white sword against her brother's neck. "I would advise that you lower your hands." The white hair boy said. "While I have no qualms over killing you I would rather avoid shedding blood inside one of the Five Great Villages."

'How the hell did this guy get behind me and why didn't Temari or I sense him?' Kankuro thought to himself as he froze.

Similar thoughts were going through the Konoha-nin's mind. Sakura and Hinata were shocked of how fast this guy appeared or how Naruto managed to pull the three Academy students to him. Shino was busy thinking to himself what the reason that these two wandering-nins had for assisting them. Kiba just kept shooting glances at both Naruto and Kimimaro while Sai had a hand ready to grab his tanto. And finally Sasuke was annoyed that somehow these two were able to slip by him so easily. Naruto and Kimimaro were the only ones with a calm expression on their faces. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened for a second before narrowing them. "Kimimaro get over here, we have another arrival up on that tree."

Everyone looked at said tree and suddenly saw a redhead, green eye boy with a gourd on his back standing upside down on a branch. He had the kanji for 'love' on his forehead as well as an emotionless look on his face. Strapped to his chest was a Suna headband.

Both Kankuro and Temari froze and their skin went pale as they looked at the newcomer. "G-Gaara!" They both stammered as said boy sand shunshin besides them while Kimimaro retreated next to Naruto.

"Kankuro what are you doing?" Gaara said in a monotone voice.

"Nothing these brats started it!" Kankuro said in a scared tone.

"Shut up" Gaara said in a voice that promised pain if Kankuro argued. The older boy immediately shut his mouth. "You're a disgrace to our village. We're leaving." Gaara ordered.

Just as he turned around Naruto said, "Now isn't that kind of rude? You could at least tell us your name Mr. Ichibi."

This caused several reactions to happen. Gaara's eyes widened in shock that this boy knew his secret while his siblings paled that their brother's status was revealed. Team 8 were slightly confused by this revelation, along with half of Team 7 minus Sai who now had a feeling that something suspicious was going on for Suna to send their Jinchuuriki.

"I see" Gaara said calmly, quickly hiding his surprise. "In that case I am Gaara Sabaku. And since we're on the topic of names I would like to know yours."

Naruto did a mock bow. "My name is Naruto Nasahi. And this is Kimimaro one of my teammates." Said boy did a bow. "I'm assuming that since you're here without an escort you must be here for the Chunin Exams?"

"Indeed" Gaara said calmly. "I will enjoy proving my existence against you Naruto. Goodbye for now." And with that he and his siblings vanished via sand shunshin.

Just as Naruto and Kimimaro were about to leave Sasuke was suddenly in front of them. Knowing what this was about Naruto let out a sigh and decided to play along. "Yes Uchiha-san can I help you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke growled as his sharingan came on. "I know that you're with my brother. Tell me where he is now!" The Uchiha demanded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked, while Kimimaro remained indifferent. "Yes Itachi is one of my comrades. As such I will not tell you where he is because I do not sell out my friends, but" He said as he noticed Sasuke pulling out a kunai. "How about we make a deal?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A deal?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes my team and I are participating in the Chunin Exams as I had said to the Suna-nin. It's a good chance that your team will also be participating as well. So during the exam if you happen to defeat me I will tell you where your brother is-no even better! I will take you to him and arrange for you to both fight each other. Sound fair?"

Sasuke thought about this. A part of him was telling him that he wasn't ready to face Itachi yet, that he wasn't strong enough. And he remembered how Itachi flinch at the commanding tone that this boy had used back at Wave. That and the fact that if he was working with someone like Itachi then this redhead must be skilled. But this might be his only chance to avenge his clan, and the image of his mother crying or in a state of depression almost every day get coming into his head. With a sigh Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and put away his kunai. "Fine" He said as he moved to the side. "But I'll expecting you to hold onto that."

"Of course" Naruto said as he turned towards the other Konoha-nin. "I would also like to ask that none of you tell anyone else of my presence here. But I do hope that the team that you're on is also competing hime, for it would be interesting to face you in combat." He said to Hinata who blushed a whole new shade of red at the 'hime' comment. "Now that's done Kimimaro head back to the hotel, I'll take the old man's grandson and his friends to his compound." And before anyone could say anything Naruto pulled the three younger kids towards him and disappeared in a flash while the Kaguya jumped through the trees leaving four confused genin, a determine avenger and a blushing hime.

**In front of the Hokage Mansion**

A few seconds later after the confrontation Naruto and the three kids reappeared in an alleyway next to the mansion. Naruto looked down at the faces of the awe kids and had a small smile on his face. "Well this is where we part." Naruto said as he backed away. "Next time try to be more careful of where you're walking."

"Wait!" The blue scarf kid cried. Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked down at the kid. "How did you do all that cool stuff and who are you?"

"The name is Naruto, a wandering ninja whose here to compete for the Chunin Exams. And you're name is Konohamaru correct?"

The said boy nodded energetically. "Yeah! Hey you do you think you could teach me some of that stuff? It looks really cool!" The Sarutobi asked.

Naruto scratched his head, unsure of how to answer. It really wasn't his thing to say no to a kid, having grown up with a bad childhood most of his life. And he could just teach him a couple of low rank moves; since it's unlikely he would get in trouble. "Sure I don't mind being a teacher, meet me at, oh say, training ground 12 tomorrow afternoon at 1pm. The exams aren't until two days so I can spend some time with you. You can bring these two if you want but no one else. Also you can't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

Konohamaru and his friends nodded just as Naruto vanished again.

**So I added a few elements from 'Nightfall' except, of course, I'm planning on making this a NaruHina and along with the fact that Naruto gets to know Konohamaru better. Review!**

**Wacko12**

**Also check out my challenges on my profile page too.**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello again everyone! After reading several reviews and PM I've decided to continue the story how it is and I hope you're all happy with that?**

**Wacko12**

**WRITE WACKO!**


End file.
